


The Childish Ones

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nole enjoys the celebrity and it's just annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Childish Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2008 for tennisslash's 7 Deadly Sins Challenge (sins are Pride with a side of Wrath). 

"Would you shut up already?" Andy snapped after listening to Novak talk about an attractive interviewer for the last ten minutes. All he wanted to do was finish the video game that had been paused. The weather had cancelled play for the day so it was a time _meant_ for playing video games in the hotel room.

Novak stood at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips. "You don't think I could get a date with her?"

"I'm sure you could. I'm also sure that there will be ten admirers surrounding you so you won't even _notice_ the attractive interviewer is taking notes, ready to report it 'anonymously' to the tabloids."

Novak went over to Andy's closet and absently grabbed one of his shirts. "You are paranoid."

"But you'd be thrilled since it means it's another page to add to the growing scrapbook. You probably look at that book every night and revel in the glory."

"Oh, I'm sorry," in a not-at-all apologetic tone, "You're not paranoid. You're jealous."

"You're a brat. You might get to be the number 1 player in the world. You're certainly closer to that goal than I am. But _just be sure_ that everyone will be enjoying your fall if you're not careful. Hell, everyone's trying to write Roger off and he's a genuinely nice and pleasant person unlike, well, you."

"I don't see you complaining in the hotel rooms at night."

"Be fair. I'm _always_ complaining. You don't shut up, even when having sex, and I tell you so. All the time. It's only afterwards that you're actually silent."

"If I get on your nerves so much, move on." Novak threw off his bright red sweatshirt and changed into the blue-and-white striped polo shirt, determined to at least get Andy's shirt if he was really thrown out.

Andy dropped back on the bed and let out a sigh. "You're annoying because success is going to your head. I know what you were like before. When you were just trying to entertain players in the locker room, not thousands at Centre Court."

Novak paused, then said, "I didn't do that on Centre Court."

"You would if the royals gave you the opportunity. Anything so you're the center of attention."

"Since you don't like the spotlight, I'm supposed to get the brunt of your wrath?"

"I don't like the spotlight because I've been dealing with the spotlight for _years_. Wary, yes, of having my _mum's_ face on the cover of the papers, wondering why I'm being so mean to my _brother_ about Davis Cup. I'm shocked when something like that _doesn't_ happen."

Novak said dismissively, "You should have done Davis Cup."

Andy dropped his arm over his eyes, shaking his head. "That really isn't the point."

"You should have pride in where you came from. In Serbia..."

"Oh, cue the violins already!"

He stopped the impending speech. " _Ne razumem_."

"It means you're about to start a sob story about how the war ruined your nation. I respect that you've made a successful career despite the hardships. But that's a reporter answer. I'm _not_ a reporter and national pride _was never_ the issue!"

Novak stood still, watching as Andy kept his arm covering his eyes. "Are you _mad_ at me?" Andy shook his head. "Are you jealous of the girls, then? Huh, An-deeeee? Do you want me all to yourself..."

"Nole, shut up."

Novak grinned, then sat on the bed. "You do. You like it when I'm wearing your shirts..."

Andy finished, "That don't fit you properly."

Novak looked down at the outfit. "You're right. Your taste is boring." He took off the polo shirt then looked at Andy. "In fact, you're wearing jeans you borrowed from me last month."

"They're not yours."

"They're not boring so they can't be _yours_." He grabbed ahold of Andy's waist, trying to sit him up, to no avail.

"Maybe you're not the only one screwing around, Nole. Did you ever think of that? I could have five other ladies catering to my every whim."

He refused to acknowledge that remark; instead, he slipped off his shoes and straddled Andy. "You enjoy pouting too much." He trailed a finger along Andy's mouth. "It's adorable. But you can't look at me because then your eyes will give away that you really _are_ upset. You set the rules so that we were casual but if you no longer want that, I get it."

"Please leave," Andy said softly.

Novak let out a loud sigh, realizing too late he really _had_ gone too far. He ran a hand through Andy's curls to console him. "There was no interviewer. I was only trying to annoy you. I may flirt... a lot... but I haven't been with anyone else."

That finally got the arm down to his side. Andy looked right at him. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"You're a pest." Then sat up slowly, allowing Novak the chance to back up, then kissed him.

"So are you." Novak pushed Andy back down on the bed. "Stop stealing my clothes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
>  _Ne razumem_ \- I don't understand.


End file.
